I'm Pregnant, Draco!
by HanariaBlack
Summary: Harry harus memberitahu Draco bahwa ia mengandung. Biarpun Draco akan membencinya, Harry harus berkorban untuk janin kembar tiga di perutnya. -?- EWE. Happee -belated- Bornday, Harry's Husband! RnR is delicious :9


**Title: **I'm Pregnant, Draco!  
**Rate:** K+  
**Genre:** Parody  
**Word****c****ount: **888  
**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry  
**Setting:** Mod-canon—8th Year. EWE  
**Hana's Notes:** Haloh, Hana disini! Makasih yang mau kesini, dan ini asli fic jadul banget yang kekubur di flashdisk Hana. Udah rampung Agustus lalu, tapi Hana tulis ulang karena iseng hehe. Btw, H-b-BD, Draco!** Enjoy and Happy Reading****! :)**

**Summary::** Harry harus memberitahu Draco bahwa ia mengandung. Biarpun Draco akan membencinya, Harry harus berkorban untuk janin kembar tiga di perutnya. (?) EWE. Happe -belated- Bornday, Harry's Husband! My old archive. RnR is LURVE! :9

**.**

**x**

**oo0...oXo...0oo**

**Harry Potter** _by_ J.K. Rowling  
**I'm Pregnant, Draco!** _by_ HanariaBlack

**oo0...oXo...0oo**

**x**

**.**

Pagi itu, bunyi denting sendok dan perbincangan mengisi Aula yang dipenuhi penyihir-penyihir muda dari tahun pertama sampai kedelapan. Semuanya sibuk mengunyah makanan, kecuali seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata zamrud yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

Harry Potter, pemuda yang tadi telah dijelaskan bagaimana rupanya, sekarang berusaha menelan ludahnya, dan menderita sakit perut karena gugup. Di sebelahnya tidak ada Ron Weasley atau Hermione Granger, karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk membiarkan Harry melakukan... _ini_, sendirian.

Perlahan, ia memasuki Aula yang penuh dengan obrolan, dan melirik ke meja Gryffindor. Di sana ada Ron yang mengacungkan jempolnya menyemangati, dan ada Hermione yang menatapnya dengan mata cokelat khawatir.

Harry mengangguk, memberikan senyuman simpul penuh makna pada kedua sahabatnya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekati meja Slytherin yang murid-muridnya makan dengan tenang dan penuh tata krama.

Harry memperhatikan pemuda yang ada disana. Pemuda berambut platina dan mata kelabu pucat. Harry melangkah ke arah pemuda itu, lalu menarik nafas panjang, dan,

"Draco."

Suara ramai di Aula mendadak menipis dan seluruh pasang mata tertuju ke arah Harry yang berdiri di dekat Draco Malfoy, musuh besarnya.

Dan Draco Malfoy itu sendiri mematung dari posisinya yang siap menyuap sesendok _apple pie_, dengan mulut terbuka dan mata berkata penuh curiga.

Nyali Harry menciut ketika semua isi Aula mendadak menatapnya, tapi Harry harus mengatakan hal ini karena ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan.

"D-Draco," suaranya terdengar serak, dan Harry mengigit bibirnya. "Aku hamil, Draco. Aku mengandung anakmu."

Setiap sudut Aula membeku, dan tidak ada satu manusiapun yang bersuara. Ketika itu, Harry memutuskan untuk terus berbicara,

"Aku hamil, Draco, dua bulan," Harry menunjuk perutnya, menatap Draco dengan tatapan memelas. Matanya memanas, "Awalnya aku hanya menyangka semua rasa mual itu hanya gejala sakit ringan— tapi saat aku mengecek kesehatanku— ada bayi, Draco! Bayi kita kembar tiga, mereka bayi kita, kita orangtua mereka, Draco..." Harry menatap mata kelabu yang melebar karena syok berat dengan nanar, "A-aku tahu kau tidak akan mau mempedulikan tiga bayi ini, Draco. Tapi aku peduli karena bayi-bayi ini juga darah dagingku sendiri... biarpun ini terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan, biarpun ini hanya hasil _one night stand_ kita..."

Pansy Parkinson di sebelah Draco menumpahkan piring salad-nya karena pingsan dengan kepala jatuh di atas sarapannya, dan Harry yakin ia mendengar ada isak seorang gadis Hufflepuff yang mengasihani Harry karena nasib yang begitu pedih dan terasa menyesakkan.

"**Apa**—_maksudmu_—_**Potter**_—"

Harry menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di dekat Draco, dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu mulai menangis, "Aku tahu kau akan menolakku, Draco, aku tahu!" seru Harry, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, membuat matanya yang memerah bertemu-tatap dengan mata Draco yang sudah mirip bola pingpong. "Tapi, biarkan aku menjaga anak-anak ini, Draco. Aku akan menerimanya, biarpun kau tidak akan menikahiku dan kawin lari bersama wanita Pureblood yang anggun, Draco, aku tidak peduli! Asalkan kau mau mengatakan kalimat yang pernah kau ucapkan saat kita selesai bercinta, mengecup keningku satu kali lagi untuk seumur hidupku, dan membiarkanku menamai mereka dengan namamu, Draco... membiarkanku hidup menyendiri bersama ketiga anak ini..."

Draco berdiri, dan wajahnya campuran antara merah karena marah, putih karena pucat, hijau karena jijik, dan ungu karena ingin muntah. Pemuda itu berlari menjauhi Harry, dan berteriak, "KAU SAMPAH, POTTER! KAU SUDAH _GILA_ DAN SINTING!"

Harry bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk di lantai Aula, lalu mengejar Draco sambil mengusap air matanya, "Draco, tunggu! Aku tidak bisa berlari karena kandunganku sangat lemah!" teriaknya putus asa.

"PERGI KAU, POTTER! JANGAN BERBICARA APAPUN LAGI!" balas Draco dari kejauhan.

Ketika Aula menjadi penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan sendu dan suara-suara penuh simpatik, Harry berhenti mengejar Draco, dan kembali ke Aula dengan hati bangga. Ia memasukkan kembali botol mungil berisi bubuk cabai yang dipakainya saat menutup wajah tadi. Aula kembali hening ketika Harry Potter, orang yang tadi menangis karena _affair_ dengan Draco Malfoy dan menghasilkan tiga orang anak, masuk ke Aula dengan cengiran lega dan mata berbinar-binar. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil tempat duduk di antara Ron dan Hermione, dan mata hijau itu terarah ke pasang iris cokelat sahabatnya,

"Tuh, 'kan, Herm," kata Harry, ngengir. "Aku tidak akan kalah taruhan dengan orang semacam Fred dan George. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku menang, aku tidak perlu berlarian di koridor tanpa busana."

Hermione mencubit lengannya, "Tapi tetap saja aku cemas memikirkan kalau kau kalah, Harry."

Tawa Ron meledak mendadak, dan pemuda berambut membara itu memukul punggung Harry dengan lengannya yang panjang, "Tadi itu sangat brilian, mate, aku nyaris tertawa tadi—tapi Hermione berhasil memantraiku dengan perekat secara non-verbal," kata Ron, dan tertawa lagi. "Omong-omong, mate, darimana kau mendapatkan bahan berbohong seperti tadi?"

Harry tersenyum jahil, "Dari sinetron yang sering ditonton Aunt Petunia."

**-x-**

– **The End –**

**-x-**

**Hana's Footnote::**

*sembunyi di belakang punggung Mama Harry* gaje bangetkah? Kerasa gak surprise-nya? **XD** #dilindes hehe maaf kalau gak kerasa humour dan cheesy dan ancur dan trashy dan ga ngena, karena ini asli archive lama. Komentar, protes, unjuk rasa dan beragam bentuk ucapan diterima dengan lapang dada. Hana menungguu~ **:)**

**Review?**

Pelukcium,  
-Hana.

Finished on 9rd of May, 2012.

**P.S.:** Setelah melihat ada reviewer yang mengatakan saya plagiat; saya jelas membuat ini dengan ide orisinil saya, dan saya belum tahu ada fic yang mirip dengan fic ini saat saya membuatnya **Agustus lalu**. Fic yang memiliki kesamaan dengan saya itu fic milik author **Marauder** yang berjudul **Made With Our Love** (ada di list saya, malah) dan baru saya baca sekitar dua bulan lalu. Saya akui fic itu betulan mirip, tapi saya tidak pernah tahu ada fic tersebut saat saya membuat fic ini. Ini arsip lama. Saya kira dengan mengatakan 'asli archive lama', saya tidak akan terkena judge semacam plagiat, tapi ternyata ada juga yang mencap saya begitu. Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang masih bersedia meninggalkan review, karena saya repot-repot meng-edit hanya untuk berkata jujur.


End file.
